


Ошибка на линии

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Одна случайная, но очень важная переписка. Таймлайн 2 сезона сериала «Шерлок», таймлайн «Доктора Кто» — неопределенный.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 5





	Ошибка на линии

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 15 марта 2014.
> 
> Вторая часть - «[Темпоральная аномалия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166311)».  
> Третья часть - «[Нарушенное молчание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166221)».

«Привет, сладкий!» — пришло Шерлоку сообщение с незнакомого номера.

«Кто это?» — спросил в ответ Шерлок, потому что действительно не имел ни малейшего понятия, кто это может быть. Точнее, у него сразу же возникло целых две версии, которые он тут же отмел из-за слова «сладкий», потому что это было бы уже слишком.

«Извините, ошиблась номером», — пришло сообщение. И тут же другое:

«Или нет».

«Мне нужен Доктор», — уведомило следующее сообщение, повергнув Шерлока в окончательную растерянность.

«Попробуйте обратиться в больницу», — написал он по зрелом размышлении.

«Значит, все-таки ошиблась», — констатировала неизвестная в телефоне, но тут же снова передумала.  
«Поблизости от вас случайно нет синей полицейской будки?» — поинтересовалась она через пару минут.

Либо сумасшедшая, либо Шерлок чего-то не понимал. Не понимать чего-либо Шерлок очень не любил, так что написал ответ:

«Нет. Их здесь нет примерно с 70-х».

«А сейчас какой год?» — поинтересовались в ответ. Версия о сумасшествии становилась все более актуальной, но Шерлок все же снова ответил, назвав год, потому что ему было скучно и немного любопытно.

«Отлично. Раз они нетипичны для вашего времени, значит, вы ее сразу заметите», — обрадовались в телефоне.

«Здесь нет никакой будки», — честно ответил Шерлок. У него в квартире ее действительно не было.

«Кто вы?» — внезапно спросила неизвестная.

«Шерлок Холмс», — немного подумав, снова честно ответил Шерлок.

«Вот и славно, Шерлок Холмс. Если увидите синюю будку — зайдите внутрь и скажите Доктору, что мне срочно нужна помощь», — пришла в ответ инструкция.

«Он психиатр?» — не выдержав, написал Шерлок.

«О, просто потрясающе! Мне повезло не только попасть не туда, но и нарваться на скептика из 21 века», — возмутился телефон.

«Слушайте, — совершила женщина еще одну попытку добиться своего минут через пять. — Вряд ли я попала к вам совершенно случайно. Значит, где-то там должен быть Доктор. И он мне нужен. Потому что иначе меня убьют».

«Скажите ваш адрес и я пришлю вам доктора, пару санитаров и антипсихотики», — ответил Шерлок, которому уже начал надоедать разговор со странной женщиной.

Телефон ничего не ответил. Шерлок убрал его в карман и благополучно забыл о случившемся до тех пор, пока спустя три дня, выйдя из дома, не увидел возле соседнего здания синюю полицейскую будку, которой там совершенно точно не было раньше. Шерлок задумчиво посмотрел на будку, тряхнул головой и, убедившись, что она никуда не исчезла, решительно направился к ней.

В тот же самый момент Доктор развернулся от консоли ТАРДИС, на одном из экранов которой продолжало светиться загадочное сообщение «Прощайте, мистер Холмс», и направился к двери, надеясь, что не ошибся адресом. И годом.

До казни Ирэн Адлер международными террористами оставалось чуть больше недели. До казни Ривер Сонг межпланетными террористами — порядка тридцати столетий. Они с Шерлоком Холмсом чудесно везде успевали.


End file.
